otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dressing
The Dressing is the Thanksgiving episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Plot Meatwad approaches Carl and invites him to Thanksgiving dinner at the Aqua Teens house. Since they aren't legally US citizens yet, the Aqua Teens have Thanksgiving a week past the actual holiday. Carl agrees only after hearing they actually have a turkey; however, he eats outside "where witnesses can see him", correctly predicting something terrible will happen. As Shake gorges himself on a taco pie (which consists of tacos smashed up with a hammer and mixed with all of the food coloring in the pantry, topped with broken crackers), a strange robotic turkey bursts in, threatening to choke Carl if the Aqua Teens don't put the "bird" down. After dropping Carl (who angrily runs back home) the turkey identifies itself as Turkatron and explains he was sent from the year 9595 to save "the great, great, great, great grandfather of Goblox." He then proceeds to tell a long, Terminator-esque story about the war of the turkeys against the hyper-evolved chickens from the future. He is dismayed when he learns the turkey is dead and that the Aqua Teens have been eating him, but agrees to take the cooked bird back to the future with him. While waiting for his "time rift" to open, Turkatron decides to stay for a little bit and tell another extremely long, boring and nonsensical story while eating their taco pie and drinking all their wine. Since it's basically the same exact thing the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future pulled last Christmas, the Aqua Teen correctly recognize him to be the same character, which he admits to, saying he was reprogrammed by "rogue chicken scientists" into a robotic turkey in order to rescue Goblox. They are suspicious, since as Frylock notes, people from the future don't usually carry their socks and toothbrush around in a torn garbage bag; Turkatron angrily tells them not to touch those, as they are dangerous "laser guided" weapons. Turkatron eventually becomes belligerently drunk, shouting at and breaking the TV and threatening to punch Frylock in the face for suggesting he go lie down. He then drunkenly mistakes the curtains for the "time rift", wraps them around himself, and promptly passes out. Frylock opens his circuitry & reveals that Turkatron is actually a defective toy called "Hustlin Tom Turkey" that was subject to a product recall for erratic behavior, and that there are hundreds more identical robot turkeys like him in circulation. Making a few adjustments to his brain, Turkatron suddenly remembers his toy programming and starts dancing and telling everyone to "Do the Hustle". Just then, there's a knock on the door - Shake opens it up and finds a huge crowd of identical robotic turkeys outside looking for Goblox. Shake points them in the direction of Carl's house - Carl opens and says, "You have got to be frickin' kidding me." When the army of robot turkeys ominously ask Carl what he's eating (a turkey leg). Carl thinks for a second and says "Your...", prompting them to pull out their "laser guided" sock weapons and point them at him. Carl, undettered, decides to finish his statement with "Your mother", at which point they blow him to pieces. External Links *The Dressing - The Aqua Teen Hunger Force Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Thanksgiving Category:2003 releases Category:Originally aired on Adult Swim